Finally
by AllTheCliches
Summary: It's been three months since the missile crisis, and the Luna Nova Spring Ball is about to begin. Both Diana and Akko planned to use this opportunity to finally tell the other how they felt about each other. The problem? Akko couldn't seem to think straight in the least when she saw how Diana looked and dressed as the head of ceremonies. (Dianakko One-shot)


**I deeply regret ever seeing that comic with a short-haired Diana.**

* * *

Ever since the two of them had destroyed that missile three months ago, Diana had been forced to come to terms with the fact that she had feelings for Akko.

At first she tried to deny it.

That didn't last long once she realized that no matter how much she tried to focus on something else, her mind would always find its way back to thinking about Akko, what she might be doing, whether she would mind if Diana joined her, and how much Diana actually wanted to join her... not that Diana ever acted upon such intruding thoughts…

Then she tried to ignore it, perhaps even get over her feelings.

That… also did not last very long, seeing as Akko had always found a way to appear whenever Diana least expected it, perhaps to share a joke, maybe talk about the harrowing day she had, or, on rare occasions, to drag Diana out of her room to relax and play. And seeing as Diana no longer had any desire to treat the witch coldly, she always allowed herself to go along with whatever Akko wanted to do.

It just so happened that everything she did with Akko happened to deepen her feelings for the whimsical girl... so she had to scrap that plan.

And thus she had been forced to accept it, cautiously figuring out where this path went.

On this path, she realized two things. The first thing she realized was that Akko most likely shared her feelings, potentially for longer than she had them herself. Diana couldn't be sure, but she was almost positive. The second thing Diana realized, as she tried to confirm this thought, was that she wasn't very used to expressing romantic feelings. At all.

Whenever she tried, she always found herself stumbling over her words, a fact that was made all too clear to her by the sound of uncontrollable laughter that always came from a certain American witch who just happened to be watching from the sidelines.

However, now was different.

Diana had spent all day mustering up courage.

Tomorrow was the Annual Spring Ball in Luna Nova, a time to celebrate new beginnings.

It is possibly the second most popular day for witches in Luna Nova to start budding relationships, the first obviously being Valentine's Day… an occasion that occurred whilst Diana tried to ignore her feelings.

Diana was not about to miss this chance.

Her only problem now?... She couldn't find Akko.

Of course on a day she was _actually_ looking for the previously omnipresent witch, she was nowhere to be found.

Diana grunted in frustration as she searched the halls hoping for any signs of chaos or mayhem that could lead her to its hypothetical undoubted source, but she had no such luck.

"Oh Diana! Would you happen to have a minute?"

Diana stopped in her tracks, hearing the motherly old voice calling for her. She sighed before turning towards it.

"Of course headmistress."

* * *

"So Diana, as I am sure you are aware, tomorrow is the Annual Spring Ball."

Diana forced herself to bite back a self-deprecating chuckle.

"I am aware." _Far too aware._

"Well, the staff has decided that we would like you to head the ceremony."

Diana felt her heart clench when she heard the headmistress's declaration.

She remembered the previous year's ball. The event was quite lively and extravagant, filled with several games and events. It was very successful for what it was.

However, much of the success was due to the head of ceremonies at the time, who ensured everything was kept in order.

Which meant she had no time for her own leisure.

Perhaps Diana wouldn't have minded the role last year, knowing it would be for the sake of putting forth the best possible showing Luna Nova had to offer. Taking on such a role was expected of someone of her status.

But that was a year ago, when her status was much more important to her than it was now.

A year ago, _she_ had yet to crash into Diana's life.

Diana's body tensed as she tried to decide what to do. She couldn't just decline this request, it would be unbecoming of her… but if she couldn't spend the night with the girl who had managed to capture her heart…was it really worth it?

Diana's knuckles burned white as her heart pounded angrily, trying to drown out the whispering of her mind.

"Oh Diana, it is quite alright if you cannot." Miranda said as she noticed the young witch's distress, wishing to reassure their school's star student. "Although, if it means anything, the event will be far more relaxed than last year."

The headmistress's words calmed the storm within Diana, allowing her to think more clearly.

"Would you care to explain?" Diana asked cautiously, her voice a tad more strained than she had intended.

"Well, given society's newfound interest in witches and magic, no doubt thanks to the efforts of you, Miss Kagari, and your friends… we have decided to invite a few government officials and diplomats as a show of friendship. These are people we do not wish to overwhelm… so our event will be much like a traditional ball this year. Students will also be required to wear the uniforms for official functions, so there wouldn't even be a need to worry about inappropriate attire. Honestly, you would really only be in charge of opening the event."

"I-Is that so?"

"Of course. Barring any major complication, you should be free to enjoy the event yourself."

"I-I see," Diana sighed, all tension now leaving her body. "Then I suppose I would be willing to accept the responsibility."

"The faculty thanks yo-"

"Excuse me headmistress?"

"Professor Ursula?"

"Ah yes, Professor du Nord, please, come in, come in. Diana had just agreed to be the head of ceremonies."

"Ah that's wonderful. Thank you so much."

"It would be my pleasure." Diana bowed towards her professor.

"Professor du Nord, I believe you can further explain what Diana needs to do? I had just told her that her main duty would be to open the ceremony."

Chariot turned to the headmistress and nodded. "Of course headmistress." She then turned her attention to the Cavendish heiress. "So as I'm sure you're aware, those chosen to head the ceremony always have something distinguishing them for their position."

"I am aware of this."

"Very good… so seeing as the event itself will be much more barebones, the faculty has decided to make what we will have more extravagant. The buffet will have a wider variety of food, the lights will be created by our magic spells, as opposed to the faeries… and what will distinguish you will be much more… well, I think you will understand when we show you."

"Wait, Professor Ursula what do you me-"

"Metamorphie Vestesse!" Miranda and Chariot crossed their wands, and Diana was suddenly enveloped in a cloud of smoke.

Once the smoke dissipated, Diana was face to face with a mirror, revealing her current appearance.

"D-Don't you suppose this might be a little…" Diana trailed off, tucking a, now significantly shorter, strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nonsense Diana," Miranda playfully swatted, "you look quite dashing. Wouldn't you say so Professor du Nord?"

"Oh yes, quite charming indeed." Chariot directed a smile towards Diana, making sure she made eye contact with the girl's reflection. "I'm sure a certain someone would love to see you like this."

Diana's heart jumped, a sound erupting from her throat that could only be described as a squeak. She could feel her face slowly begin to warm.

"Oh? Has our star student been bewitched by someone?" Miranda clapped her hands together, perking up at the sign of some faculty gossip.

Diana's eyes pleaded her childhood idol to say no more, but the former performer just chuckled.

"Why yes headmistress, and might I say she'd definitely enjoy this."

"Ah a she! I wonder who she could be..."

"Also Diana?"

"Y-Yes Professor Ursula?"

"As the designated head of ceremonies, you also have the duty… or should I say the privilege of having the first dance." Chariot smiled impishly as she watched Diana's eyes widen.

Diana was far more focused on what her professor had said than the knowing look being sent her way.

She would have the first dance.

 _She_ would have the first dance.

That means she could…

"Exactly." Chariot chuckled, interrupting the young witch's thoughts. "I'm sure she'd love the chance to be a part of the first dance… _your_ first dance especially. Just her style, wouldn't you say?"

Diana, struck speechless from being so easily read, merely nodded.

Miranda, who had been quiet this time, tapped her palm with her fist.

"Is it Miss Kagari?"

Chariot giggled as she watched Diana's face explode into a deep shade of red.

* * *

"Hey Amand- why're you in that suit? I thought we were supposed to wear our uniforms." Akko pointed at taller witch, who was dressed in the same suit she had worn sneaking into Appleton.

"I do whatever I want." Amanda bragged.

"Yeah, yeah… anyway, have you seen Diana anywhere? I wanted to hang out with her tonight during this ball, but I haven't seen her all day..." Akko pouted.

"Oh please, Akko. You know you wanted to do more than just hanging out." Amanda grinned smugly.

"M-Maybe" Akko crossed her arms indignantly, her cheeks dusted with pink. "B-but, I can't do anything if I don't know where she is… so have you seen her or not?"

"Sorry to break it to ya, but I haven't seen little miss Cavendish all da-"

The lights in the room suddenly shut off, leaving everyone standing in the dark.

"Eh," Akko looked around, struggling to see anything. "What's going on?"

"Good evening everyone. And to our esteemed guests, welcome to Luna Nova's Annual Spring Ball…"

Akko's eyes widened. She could recognize that calm, attention grabbing, and beautiful voice anywhere.

A light shined upon the top of the stairs. Akko quickly turned towards the light, eager to see Diana for the first time all day. When she saw her, Akko's mouth ran dry while her heart suddenly began to skip, flutter, and race all at once.

"I would like to officially announce the beginning of our event today."

There Diana stood. She wore a perfectly fitted black suit, its color contrasting and highlighting Diana's fair skin. The suit was worn with a red vest and tie over a white dress shirt. But more importantly, her platinum blonde, wavy hair was now much shorter, hanging above her shoulders. Retaining much of its fluffiness, Diana's hair was slightly messy, but messy in a way that captivated the brunette witch, her eyes unable to be torn away from the vision of messy perfection.

Diana walked down the stars, poised and elegant as ever. She waved her wand to create orbs of light that lit up the dark ballroom.

Every movement she made mesmerized Akko, making the poor witch's heart race more quickly and face grow uncomfortably hot.

Amanda chuckled as she watched the Cavendish heiress put on a show for everyone. She could hear the "oohs" and "aahs" from all the Luna Nova students as they watched the, admittedly, charming witch form dancing streams of light from her wand.

"Well, I guess we found Diana, Akko." When she was met with silence, Amanda turned towards the shorter witch. "… Akk- pft" What she saw caused her to break into laughter.

Akko was staring wide-eyed, jaw dropped. Her fists were clenched tightly and her face was beet red.

"Akko, are you seri-"

She watched Akko wobble away from her, mid-question, her legs clearly shaking.

The sight made Amanda laugh just that much harder.

* * *

After splashing her face with what could have been liters of cold water and cursing how the way Diana looked left her mentally incapable of uttering out a complete sentence, Akko stumbled her way back in to the ballroom.

She had renewed resolve.

She was going to walk up to Diana.

She was going to talk to Diana.

And she was going to tell Diana exactly how she fel-

Once Akko saw a flash of platinum blonde hair from the corner of her eye, she immediately bolted into the other direction, slamming into someone. Akko fell flat on her butt.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorr- oh hey Andrew."

"Why good evening to you too Miss Kagari." Andrew grunted as he helped pick Akko back up. "Can you explain why you just tried to tackle me to the ground."

"… It's a long story… mind if we sit down for it?"

* * *

"So explain yourself."

"Look, I wasn't trying to tackle you… I was… trying to hide." Akko muttered.

Andrew leaned back in his chair.

"What could the fearless witch possibly have to hide from?"

Akko hid her face in her arms on the table before mumbling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"'I'a'a"

"Would you like to try that one more time?"

Akko turned to her side, a pout on her face.

"Diana!" Akko muttered frustratedly.

Andrew exhaled exasperatedly. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" Akko raised herself up. "I'm just… I can't…" Akko shyly grumbled, fiddling her fingers together.

Andrew scanned the room, looking for signs of the noble witch. When he caught sight of her, she appeared to be frantically searching through crowds of people for someone.

"So… you're hiding from Diana?"

"Yep…"

Andrew connected the dots, and smiled in amusement.

"I see… you know Miss Kagari… I believe you have a few things you need to tell me about."

"Y-Yeah? Like what?"

"How long have you been taken with Diana?" Andrew asked devilishly, nearly laughing as he watched Akko begin to stammer and trip over her words.

* * *

Amanda chuckled to herself, knowing exactly where Akko had disappeared to.

With one half of those idiots in check, it was only a matter of time until-

"Amanda, could you please explain why you are not in the designated attire?"

Amanda smirked. _Right on schedule_.

"Oh please Diana, we both know you have more important business tonight than lecturing me about what I'm wearing." Amanda turned to face the heiress.

"Amanda, it is my duty to keep order tonight. I am sure you are well aware that you are in violation of the dress code."

"C'mon lighten up. I'm sure you have far more things to worry about than scolding me. Say, for example… Akko?"

Diana sighed, averting her eyes from the clearly amused American witch.

"Perhaps… H-have you seen Akko anywhere? I need to speak with her in the next…" Diana timidly started as she took out a pocket watch, ".. ten minutes." She put the watch away and wrapped an arm around herself, her brows furrowed as her eyes turned to the ground. "I feel like she might be avoiding me…"

"Ya got that right, she's definitely avoiding you." Amanda said offhandedly.

"… It is as I feared then… Perhaps she doesn't…" Diana muttered, nibbling on her lower lip.

"Ah don't sweat it," Amanda draped her arm across Diana's shoulders. "She's not avoiding ya for the reasons you're thinking of.'

"What?" Diana turned her face towards Amanda's. "Would you care to explain?"

"Let's… just say she really likes you…"

"Amanda, that makes no sense!" Diana pushed herself away from American witch. "Why would she avoid me if that were the case?"

"I dunno," Amanda shrugged. "Why don't you go and ask her yourself? She's right there." Amanda turned the heiress around, to where Akko was talking to Andrew. The sight made Diana's blood boil. "Might I suggest an invisibility spell? I'm sure you know one. Surprise her! Find a way to stop her from running. I'm sure she'd just love that." Amanda joked.

Diana removed Amanda's hands from her shoulders.

"Your help is greatly appreciated Amanda." Diana practically growled, shocking the green-eyed witch.

Diana waved her wand as she walked towards Andrew and Akko, her body disappearing.

"Oh crap, she might actually do it." Amanda laughed. "I hope Akko and Hanbridge are talking about Diana, or else they're gonna be in a lot of trouble."

* * *

"I don't get it. The Miss Kagari I know would have already run up to her and ask for a dance, despite the designated time for dancing not having started yet."

Akko rolled her eyes. "You know you can call me Akko right?"

"I prefer my formalities."

"Of course you do."

"Miss Kagari, you're avoiding the subject."

"Ugh fine." Akko whined. "The 'Miss Kagari' you knew never had to deal with Diana looking like… like… like how she is okay?!"

Andrew glanced down on the table, seeing words magically appear on a napkin. He shook his head, amused, but elected to follow its instructions.

"Can you elaborate?"

The girl groaned.

"I _just_ got used to how amazing she looks normally." Akko complained. "Now I have to deal with her in a suit and with that haircut?! That just not fair!"

"I… don't think I follow."

"Look, I don't really know either alright?" Akko muttered. "I just know that, when I look at her right now, I get really distracted and can only think about how cool she looks. Like, she looks way too good in that suit! I just want t- her ti- And her short hair is just… gah!" Akko raised her arms up in frustration. "It's like messy… but the perfect kind of messy. And somehow it even makes her look more mature and just, I-I can't handle it! I can't describe it, but just looking at it messes with my head. "

Akko stilled when she heard a chuckle and sigh from next to her.

"Honestly, if I knew looking like this would have this effect on you, I would have done this ages ago."

Akko's eyes widened when she heard that distinct voice come out of thin air.

"D-Diana?" Akko turned her chair to face in the direction of her voice. "W-Where a-are you?"

"Right in front of you, Akko."

The moment Akko's name was uttered, Diana reversed her spell. She appeared in front of Akko, both of her hands placed on both sides of Akko's chair, keeping the brunette in her seat. Diana's cheeks were tinged with pink, which was nothing compared to the deep shade of red on Akko's face.

"H-how l-long were you st-standing there?" Akko stammered.

"Before I asked you to elaborate." Andrew answered, holding up a napkin with directions written neatly in cursive.

Akko swiftly turned her head towards Andrew. "Y-You knew?!"

"That is correct." Andrew responded, folding the napkin and placing it on the table.

Akko's eyes widened.

"Wait t-that means…" Akko muttered, shakily turning head towards the cause of her rapid heartbeat.

"I heard everything you just said," Diana smiled as she watched Akko try, and fail, to keep her eyes from staring at her.

Suddenly, all the lights in the ballroom shut off, save for one which shined on Diana and Akko like a spotlight.

"E-Eh?"

Diana sighed. "I guess it's that time now."

"Your attention everyone!" Chariot's voice reverberated throughout the room. "We would like to officially open the dance floor, with the first dance of the night going to our head of ceremonies, Diana Cavendish, and her chosen partner!"

All eyes centered on the Cavendish heiress and the stuttering witch under the spotlight.

Despite all the attention, however, Diana found herself completely calm and collected.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline of the moment.

Maybe it was just a boost of confidence she felt seeing the effect she had on the bumbling witch under her.

Or possibly, she just felt like she could block out everyone else in the room, so that the only people in it were her and this clumsy girl that had somehow stolen her heart.

Whatever it was, Diana was not about to let this feeling slip past her.

She smiled, took a few steps back, and offered her left hand to the flushed witch sitting in front of her.

"I hate to put you on the spot like this, but would you do me the honor of having this dance, Akko?"

"Eh? Ehhh?! A-are you sure?" Akko's eyes nervously shifted between the beauty before her and the ground. "I-uh, I don't really know how to da-dance… I m-might mess this up."

Diana laughed melodically as she brought herself closer to Akko, so that whatever was said could be just between the two of them.

"I wouldn't have agreed to take on this role had I not been given this chance to dance with you Akko." Diana gazed softly into Akko's eyes.

"W-What?" Akko's heart jumped as she stared into Diana's ocean blue eyes. Somehow, she felt her face heat up even more as she found herself at the center of Diana's attention.

"I am sure you are also aware that the only one I wish to dance with tonight is you Akko. You and you alone."

"H-Haaaah?!" Akko's scream reverberated throughout the room, eliciting a few chuckles from her friends in the crowd.

"Of course…" Diana pulled back. "... if you wished not to, I would honor that as wel-"

"W-Wait!" Akko yelled. "Dia-Diana I uhm… I" Akko stammered and stuttered and bumbled before giving up and placing her right hand in Diana's left, averting her eyes as her face continued to burn.

Diana smiled and took hold of Akko's hand, before placing a soft kiss upon it, sending a jolt through both witches and eliciting a squeak from the brunette.

The heiress hummed as she guided the both of them to the dance floor, each step they took strengthening the hammering of both of their hearts.

"Actually Akko, I believe a change of attire is necessary."

Akko jumped when she heard Diana's words.

"Wh-what?! Right here?"

"Of course. I was thinking the gown you wore to Andrew's party. You looked quite stunning in it."

"H-How would you-"

With her right hand, Diana reached into her suit and pulled out her wand.

"Oh r-right."

"So would that be acceptable?"

Akko squeaked before shyly nodding.

"Metamorphie Vestesse."

At the recital of the spell, Akko was covered in a puff of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, Akko found herself in that same pink and white ensemble she had worn sneaking into Andrew's party.

"W-wow, you even remembered this thing." Akko pondered aloud as she looked at the cloth hanging just below her shoulders.

"I did say you looked stunning in that dress. I will have you know I remember every detail."

"H-How do I look?"

"Perfect." Diana smiled.

Akko bit her lip as she tried to bite back her own smile.

"Shall we begin?" When she saw Akko nod shyly, Diana chuckled. "Place your left hand on my shoulder."

Once Akko followed her instruction, Diana placed her hand on Akko's back and pulled her closer. Feeling Diana's hand brush against her back sent tingles up Akko's spine, causing goosebumps to form up Akko's arms and back.

"Akko, are you alright?" Diana asked, noting the shiver that ran through Akko's being.

"Y-yeah, I just wasn't expecting… so uh…" Akko looked down, focusing on Diana's shoes. "How should I…?"

"Just follow my lead Akko." Diana smiled, gently squeezing Akko's hand.

Music began playing in the room as Diana began leading Akko into a waltz.

The pair started out slowly. Akko focused entirely on following Diana's steps as she guided them across the dance floor.

Finally given something to focus on that _wasn't_ her absurdly attractive crush, Akko found herself growing less and less nervous in Diana's arms.

Though every time she dared to look up at the blonde, she stumbled as she gazed into those gorgeous eyes that were watching her. As she marveled at the warm smile that was on display for her, and only for her.

And after every mistake and stumble, Akko always stuttered out rapid apologies.

Fortunately, whenever Akko stumbled, Diana was ready to catch her, just like she always was.

And whenever Akko mumbled her apologies, Diana always told her that everything was okay, and that she was doing wonderfully.

As the dance continued and Akko began getting the hang of the steps, the pair began to increase their pace.

Truth be told, this was nothing like the perfect dance Diana had let herself dream of these past few days.

Despite being led, Akko still found ways to somehow step on Diana's feet.

They were also noticeably off-beat, most of their steps missing the appropriate musical cues. Sometimes it was Akko's fault, other times it was Diana's.

The dance wasn't done with the usual grace Diana had come to expect from the typical waltz.

And yet… she found this to be far better than anything she had ever dared dream about.

The dance was clumsy. There was no denying that.

However, this dance was real.

Yes, it _was_ clumsy. It was messy. And it was definitely a bit silly. Naturally the pair found themselves tripping over each other more than a few times.

But that's... exactly what it's like being with Akko. It was never going to go according to plan.

There were always going to be little surprises.

That's just who they were together.

And once Akko managed to stop tripping over herself looking up at Diana… and despite all of the mistakes and mishaps, or perhaps even because of them, the duo found themselves smiling and laughing, not a care in the world.

In fact, as far as either of them were concerned, the two of them were the only people in this room, and they certainly acted like it.

Akko made the occasional silly face or stupid joke, trying to get a laugh out of Diana.

Diana jokingly twirled Akko around as they danced, the both of them giggling.

Somewhere in the middle, Akko tried to lead, which led to even more chaos in their dance.

Akko would still occasionally trip or stumble, always to find Diana there ready to catch her. Akko always apologized, but Diana knew her apologies were becoming less genuine and becoming more playful.

She knew Akko was doing this on purpose. The blonde was well aware of the extraordinary feats of balance Akko had accomplished at Andrew's party.

But she didn't say a word… she didn't mind this one bit.

After all, it was just them having fun together. It was just them and their laughter filling the vast space surrounding them.

It was just them loving being with each other, growing too focused on one another to even focus on their own steps. Sometimes even forgetting their need to breathe.

And that was just perfect.

* * *

When the song ended, both girls stood still in the middle of the dance floor, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Their cheeks were flushed and sore from the wide smiles that were plastered on their face throughout most of the dance, as well as their own jubilant laughter.

The dance could not have lasted any longer than ten minutes, and yet they were both thoroughly out of breath, their chests heaving as they took deep breaths.

Diana, figuring now was as perfect a time as she would ever get, took a deep breath and prepared to say something to the angel standing together with her.

"Akko, I-"

"Wooooo!"

Both girls' eyes widened as their moment was interrupted by the sound of cheers and hollers coming from one particular area of the room. They both turned to the source of the commotion and saw their friends standing there cheering and whistling.

Amanda and Andrew, in particular, stood next to each other and winked at the two girls, before bumping their fists together in a job well done.

Sufficiently snapped out of their moment, both girls slowly remembered they _weren't_ the only people in the room, their bodies beginning to stiffen and their faces beginning to heat up once again as their nerves returned.

"A-Akko, please come with me. I-I have something I would like to speak with you about," Diana muttered as she gripped Akko's hand and guided her towards the exit, pointedly ignoring the snickers and whistles coming from their friends, who seemed to be following them to the door. Diana turned around and glared at everyone as she reached for the door. " _Alone_."

Diana quickly exited the room, a flustered Akko in tow, before unceremoniously slamming the door behind them.

* * *

Once outside, Diana let out an exhausted breath as she crumpled to the ground, back resting on the door.

"Diana? A-are you okay?"

Diana turned to the nervous voice beside her and found herself staring into Akko's crimson red eyes, sparkling in the starlight.

"I am just a little winded. Tonight was far more taxing than I had anticipated." Diana softly laughed. "Searching for you all night certainly did not help."

Akko quickly averted her eyes and laughed guiltily.

"S-sorry about that."

"Not to worry Akko. It was worth every second." Diana squeezed Akko's hand. "Did you enjoy tonight, Akko?"

Akko shyly nodded, interlacing their fingers together. "It was perfect."

"Well... not yet." Diana corrected. "Akko, there is something I have been needing to ask you."

Akko felt heat creeping up her cheeks, her imagination running wild as she imagined what Diana could possibly have to ask.

"Y-yes?"

"As… I believe you are aware of at this point, I have feelings for you Akko."

Akko bit her lip as she tried to push down an excited scream that was building in her throat, nodding shyly.

"And… am I correct in my belief that you feel the same way too?" Diana hopefully gazed into Akko's eyes.

Akko let a squeak sneak past her lips as she nodded more frantically. She could feel herself beginning to bounce, bright bubbly energy spreading outward from her heart.

"Th-then" Diana stuttered, that earlier boost of confidence all but disappearing, "I-If you w-would be wi-willing," Diana felt her blood rush into her face, "wo-would you like to be in a relationship togeth-"

"L-Like girlfriends?!" Akko quickly covered her mouth with her hands, realizing she had screamed that far louder and far more happily than she ever intended.

"I-If that is what you would like, yes."

Diana's nervous heart melted as she watched Akko try to hide her smile... as she watched the smaller witch's shoulders shake, her petite frame bouncing excitedly.

A sound slowly emanated from the shorter witch's throat as her shaking grew stronger.

"YAY! Of course!" Akko squealed happily, a voice that likely could be heard back inside the ballroom. Akko swiftly moved towards the blonde witch and wrapped her arms around the blonde witch's shoulders.

Diana sighed blissfully as she returned the gesture, holding Akko close by her waist.

Being this close, Diana could feel Akko's excited heart beat. She could feel every one of Akko's giggles and laughter against her neck, a tear peeking through her eyes.

It wasn't long until Diana found herself giggling and laughing along.

* * *

Eventually both girls once again found themselves out of breath. Their cheeks were even more sore and their faces even more flushed than they were after their dance, having laughed and smiled that much harder.

Neither girl seemed to mind though, the both of them sitting happily by the door, their fingers intertwined as they stared up at the starlit sky.

Diana sighed happily before turning towards Akko.

"I believe it is time I find Headmistress Holbrooke and Professor Ursula."

Akko pouted and tightened her grip on Diana's soft, slender fingers.

"How come? Can't you just stay here a bit longer?"

"I suppose, but" Diana raised herself to her feet, pulling Akko up with her, "I would prefer to return to my usual appearance."

"O-oh, i-is that not a haircut?" Akko shyly asked, glancing up at Diana's short hair.

Diana shook her head, her hair freely swaying in the air. "It is a spell. Headmistress Holbrooke and Professor Ursula cast it on me along with this suit. I am rather unsure how long they intended to keep the spell active, but I do feel a bit uncomfortable after wearing it for so long."

"O-oh I see." Akko timidly looked towards the ground. "It, uh, It looks nice."

Diana laughed hearing the bashful compliment.

"I suppose I could get my hair cut like this after tonight. I believe you made it perfectly clear just how 'nice' it looked." Diana teased.

"Uhm... if it's the same to you… can you just keep your hair how it usually is?" Akko muttered.

Diana's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh? I thought you were quite enamored with this haircut."

"Y-yeah... Don't get me wrong… It's really… really distracting. Like extremely distracting... And I really like how it looks on you…" Akko began twiddling her fingers and tapping her foot on the ground, "but I still like how your long hair looks… and I kind of enjoy being able to play with your hair…"

"Oh."

"Y-yeah."

Both girls faced toward each other, yet averted their eyes from one another. Their faces practically glowed red in the night.

Diana cleared her throat, hoping it would clear the tension as well.

"I believe then, that it would be in our best interest for me to find them immediately."

"W-Wait! Diana!" Akko pulled on Diana's wrist, keeping her in place.

"Yes Akko?" Diana turned back to her, now, girlfriend, confused.

"Can, uh. Can you just stay like that for a little longer?" Akko curiously looked to Diana's clothes, an idea forming in her mind.

"I suppose? May I ask why though? I thought you would prefer me back to my regular appearance."

"A-And I do!" Akko hastily muttered. "Just uhm, not yet." Akko glanced at red fabric. "There's something I've seen in movies and tv shows that I've always wanted to try."

"I see. And what would that happen to b-"

Diana was cut off as Akko impulsively wrapped her hand around the knot of Diana's red tie, pulling the heiress's face closer to hers.

Diana's face erupted into deeper shades of red than either girl ever thought possible, as her lips were now just centimeters away from Akko's own... a fact Diana was now far too aware of, with her cartoonishly wide eyes continuously stealing glances at Akko's lips.

"A-Akko! Wh-what are y-you doing?"

Akko gulped as what she had just done registered in her mind.

Too late to take it back, Akko decided to roll with it... she wasn't lying when she said she always wanted to try this... _especially_ on Diana.

"Can I?" Akko whispered softly, her breath ghosting Diana's lips, causing them to tingle.

"Y-Y-Y," Diana stuttered, having been caught completely off guard. She attempted to speak again, but found her voice caught in her throat.

Diana shut her eyes tightly and nodded slowly, her heart palpitating at an almost worrying rate.

Akko giggled as she watched her (now!) girlfriend, who was so calm and cool and collected moments earlier, unravel in adorable embarrassment, a barely audible cute whine sneaking past her throat.

"Akkoooooo!" Diana complained, her face overheating as she continued to be trapped in this, rather compromising, position.

Akko chuckled. "Sorry."

She clearly wasn't.

Akko felt her heart quicken and her chest tighten, as she closed her eyes, tilted her head to the left, and pressed forward.

The moment Akko captured Diana's lips, she released Diana's tie, choosing to wrap her arms around the blonde, an arm around Diana's waist, a hand entangled in Diana's hair.

Akko felt that tightness leave her chest, a sigh escaping her lips from just how amazing it felt to finally, after an entire night of being left unable to think because of how the girl looked, be able to kiss Diana, each tiny movement against each other sending little jolts through her.

Akko knew Diana felt the same way, seeing as Diana had brought those soft hands up to cup her face, ensuring both witch's stayed in place, both of them wishing for nothing but for this to last forever... both of them losing themselves in the heated breaths they both felt against their lips whenever they pulled back before pressing forward once again.

This feeling. The soft warmth of having the pressed against them. Finally being able to end months of longing glances and hesitation.

This was far better than either of them could have ever hoped it to be.

They could swear they heard the sound of cheering and applause blaring in their minds.

The two witch's separated once their lungs began to burn, signaling it was time for them take a breath.

Both girls' faces were flushed as they stared at each other. Diana's hair was even more distractingly messy, no doubt thanks to Akko's hand ruffling it during their kiss.

They took several staggered breaths, the wild pulsing of their hearts making it difficult to take steady breaths.

They felt a tingle on their lips, beckoning them to go in for another kiss.

However, both girls were shocked out of their moment when Diana found herself enveloped in a sudden puff of smoke.

"Well… I suppose the event is over." Diana muttered, herself now back into her school uniform, her hair its original length. "I suppose I should take that dress off of you now."

"W-What?!" Akko's heart nearly burst out of her chest. "R-right here?!" The embarrassed witch bit her lip nervously, staring at Diana in confusion.

Diana raised a brow as she removed her wand from her sash.

"O-Oh right." Akko laughed nervously. "That's what you meant."

"Of course Akko, what did you think I meant?" Diana smirked.

"Y-you know _exactly_ what I thought you meant." Akko huffed.

Diana snickered and waved her wand, undoing her spell. As soon as Akko was covered in smoke, Diana placed her wand back in sash.

"And with that, the night is over."

Akko giggled as the puff of smoke disappeared, taking and twirling a strand of Diana's hair in between her fingers.

"It doesn't have to be yet… we could always take a walk around the school…" Akko shyly offered.

"As much as I'd enjoy that... with the ball over, curfew now applies."

"Diana!" Akko groaned. "You don't have to follow the rules so much!"

"Well, one of us has to." Diana chuckled, before taking Akko's hands into hers. "Besides, I would hate to see my girlfriend in detention."

"O-Oh." Akko looked away, a pout on her face trying to distract from the blush on her face. "F-Fine, we'll have it your way for now."

"Good." Diana ran a hand through Akko's own chestnut hair. "I will see you tomorrow morning then?"

"Of course you will." Akko said happily.

"Then I suppose this is good night."

"Okay then... Good night Diana!" Akko wrapped her arms around Diana for a quick hug before heading off.

Diana smiled as she watched Akko's form beginning to grow smaller as she skipped back to her dorm… a smile that quickly became more confused as she saw Akko returning.

"Akko? What are you-"

"Forgot something!" Akko cheerfully said as she approached Diana.

"A-and what would that b-"

Akko latched onto Diana's sleeve and pulled her down once again for one more quick kiss, which sent a jolt through the blonde witch's system.

"Good night kiss." Akko giggled and winked at her girlfriend, before running back towards her dorm. "Good night Diana!" Akko waved.

Diana stood there sputtering as she watched her girlfriend disappear into the horizon. Her face was flushed as she placed a hand up to her lips, still feeling the tingles of Akko's lips pressed against hers.

With the memory still fresh in her mind, constantly replaying itself for the heiress, Diana felt something bubbling in her chest.

She had to fight back the feeling knowing that she still had to make sure the ballroom was cleaned up and that she still needed to walk back to her own dorm. She only allowed a lovestruck smile to glue itself onto her face.

She had to fight back the feeling knowing she still needed to prepare for bed, only allowing a slight giggle to sneak past her guard in her room.

As soon as she collapsed onto her bed however, knowing she no longer had anything left to do, she let the feeling erupt, allowing the trill and shake of laughter to overtake her as the memory of the night continuously flashed in her mind.

She sighed happily, the tremors of laughter giving her a little trouble catching her breath.

Finally letting the laughter out of her system, Diana smiled as she closed her eyes, resting atop her bed.

She wondered if Akko felt just as happy as she did.

Whether the exuberantly charming witch had also burst in her own fit of laughter, no doubt to the annoyance of her roommates.

She reminded herself that she would need to thank Amanda and send a letter of appreciation to Andrew tomorrow.

And finally, she allowed her mind to rest, knowing that, tomorrow, she would be able to see Akko, who was no longer someone she longed for but was now her girlfriend.

* * *

 **So you best believe that cheer they heard wasn't in their heads. If you don't think Amanda had Constanze create a little spy drone to display for them to watch, I don't know what to say. Though Chariot eventually confiscated it after the two started kissing... but she didn't destroy it yet cause she needed to know the right moment to undo the spell on Diana.**

 **I wrote this cause I saw a comic of short haired Diana flustering Akko, and I wanted to try and write a Diana like that and also short haired... but uhm... well... I tried... But I also can't resist having Akko return the favor. Also Diana's wearing a red vest cause that's Akko's color.**

 **s/o to** **dfuqimdoingherewastingmylife who watched me ramble about this.**

 **And I still ended it with Diana becoming flustered. Cause of course. I hope it turned out well.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. Please tell me how I did if you want!**

 **Edit: Here's the comic:** twitter com/mochiro_lwa/status/898934042015350785


End file.
